


【马东】瘾

by Lin2XY_Dream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin2XY_Dream/pseuds/Lin2XY_Dream
Summary: 写着写着就睡着了...关于性瘾的一篇车(并没有多少关于这种病症的描写





	【马东】瘾

**Author's Note:**

> 写着写着就睡着了...  
> 关于性瘾的一篇车  
> (并没有多少关于这种病症的描写

“哥哥...”  
“救救我...”  
李东赫躺在沙发上，面色潮红，宽大的白衬衫被汗浸湿紧贴在身上，凸显出那诱人的身体轮廓。他双膝轻轻磨蹭着，隐秘处分泌的体液弄湿了匀称的腿，留下淫靡的痕迹。  
李东赫病又犯了，李敏亨早就习以为常，放下公文包带着一身疲倦抱着人就进了卧室。  
李东赫在遇到李敏亨之前没有一个幸福的家庭。长期的孤独生活让他自己也莫名其妙的染上了性瘾这么个毛病，自从李敏亨第一次帮他解决这个问题后，李东赫的症状愈发严重，有的时候甚至要李敏亨请假和他做爱，李敏亨宠着自己弟弟也只能应下来，时间长了两个人的身体也变得契合，渐渐的变成了两情相悦。  
将人轻轻放到床上，李敏亨才找到机会脱下外套，打理好自己的一切。“已经多长时间了。”“嗯...两个小时...”“什么都没干？”“已经...自己玩了几次了...”李东赫盯着李敏亨的一举一动乖巧地回答。“下次可以给我打电话，不用一直等着我。”“嗯...哥哥开始吧...”李敏亨知道李东赫不好受，便吻上他的身体，直直地进入早已扩张好的小穴抽动起来，欣赏着李东赫抬起脖颈发出宛转呻吟的样子。  
“嗯...嗯啊！”  
“呜...敏亨哥...好棒...”  
“哥哥啊...”  
“东赫舒服吗？”李东赫慢慢睁开眼睛，眼里充溢着水汽，“舒服...”，氤氲像是要满溢出来，看的李敏亨更是喜欢，心里想着让身下的人更舒服一点，动作频率也越来越快。  
“那东赫给我生宝宝好不好。”李敏亨说完还弯下腰吻了吻李东赫平坦的小腹。  
“呜嗯...好...”李东赫没想到他会问出这么一句来，大脑被猛烈地撞击弄得无法思考，只能一味的对李敏亨所说的，所做的一切表示顺从。  
“东赫自己说说要怎么办。”  
“嗯...要哥哥...射进来...啊...生...生宝宝...”他有点喘不上气，话语被李敏亨撞的断断续续，中间还夹杂着些细碎的呻吟，“东赫好乖。”  
李敏亨现在觉得真正患上性瘾的人不是李东赫，而是他自己。他爱上了李东赫沉迷于性事时的样子，他的眼神，他的表情，他的音色，他的身体，他的一切。  
两个人是一起射的，伴随着李东赫的娇喘和李敏亨的低吼。  
李东赫感受到自己的小穴被精液所填满时满意地笑了，搂着李敏亨的脖子含住了他的耳垂，含含糊糊地说着“哥哥我爱你”，激得他抱住李东赫就又来了一次。最后李东赫被李敏亨要了多少次他自己也记不太清了，只记得李敏亨在他耳边曾轻声低语。  
“宝贝。”  
“一起沉沦吧。”


End file.
